Accroche-toi
by SlytherinDM
Summary: OS. Dramione. Draco/Drago et Hermione. "Il suffit juste d'une bouée pour ne pas sombrer".


**Bonjour les amis, ceci est mon premier OS, c'était une envie comme ça. Un petit Dramione tout mignon, il faut bien un peu de rose dans ce monde où rien ne brille n'est ce pas ? Sur ce je vais vous laissez lire, et n'hésitez surtout pas à me donner vos avis les loulous, bisous. **

**/ Je prend en compte de tout les livres sauf de l'épilogue évidement. /**

* * *

La série des examens ASPIC venait de se terminer, aprés la grande guerre les élèves avaient quand meme tenu à passer leur épreuves pour ne pas passer une année de plus à l'école de magie. Seule deux personnes ne participaient pas aux festivités organisées pour la fin de l'examen. Deux personnes dans la nuit semblable à deux âmes. L'une dans le grand parc et l'autre longeant l'orée de la forêt interdite. Elles n'étaient pas très éloignées mais la pénombre faisait que la visibilité n'était pas a son plus haut, elles se croyaient seules. C'est lorsque que le garçon devenu maintenant grand marcha sur une branche que la jeune fille s'arrêta et se raidi de peur. Elle sécha ses larmes, et demanda d'une voix faible mais pourtant audible aux oreilles du garçon :

- Qui est là ?

- Personne, continuer votre route.

- Malfoy ?

- Granger ?

- Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ?!

- Je te retourne la question !

- Bah j'ai le droit de prendre l'air non ?

- Et bien moi aussi à ce que je saches. T'es pas avec Weasmoche et St Potty ?

- Arrête de les appeler comme ça, sans eux tu serais pas là aujourd'hui.

Hermione Granger avait été froide dans sa dernière réplique, elle regardait pour la première fois les iris grises et vides de sentiment de Draco Malfoy avec une intensité presque palpable. Quant à lui, il serrait les poings pour s'empêcher de répliquer par la force. Mais lorsque qu'il vit les traces de larmes laissées sur les joues de la jeune fille, il les desserra et souffla un bon coup, continuant de la fixer droit dans les yeux. Ce fut Hermione qui brisa le silence.

- Pourquoi t'es là ?

Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes, puis les rouvris pour croiser les yeux noisette qui le fixaient maintenant avec une petite étincelle. Il en profita pour la détailler. Elle était vêtu avec des habits moldu, un short taille haute noir et un t-shirt sans manche légèrement court dans les ton gris clair. Elle avait de longues et fines jambes. Jamais au grand jamais Draco Malfoy aurait un jour pensé que c'était un corps frisant la perfection qui se cachait derrière cette robe de sorcier trop large. Lorsqu'il en revient à ses yeux, il daigna enfin répondre sur un ton neutre :

- Je réfléchissais tout simplement.

Ce fût au tour d'Hermione de le détailler en silence pour parvenir à distinguer une once de sentiment dans ses iris rester trop longtemps vides et démunis de chaleur. Elle passa par les cheveux en bataille blond frisant le blanc, qu'il avait du ébouriffer en cherchant une réponse à ses réflexions. Par son costume beaucoup trop bien tailler pour passer au-delà de ce détaille, pour en finir avec son visage aux traits droits. Oui, Draco Malfoy était un bel homme.

- Les réflexions ne sont jamais simple, Malfoy.

- J'ai déjà fait cette constatation tout seul merci de ta précieuse aide Granger, sur ce je vais continuez mes réflexions.

- Et en vrai à quoi penses-tu ?

- En quoi cela te regarde ?

- Comme tu voudras.

Elle commença à tourner les talons et reprendre son chemin lorsque Draco fût pris d'une pulsion.

- A l'avenir.

- Mais encore ?

- Sur ce qu'il se passera après, toi tout est déjà tracer tu fera une formidable carrière dans je ne sais trop quoi, tu te marieras avec un homme qui t'aime et tu auras des enfants. Tu as tout pour toi, le physique, l'intelligence, ton passé en tant que meilleure amie de l'Elu qui a sauvé le monde. Moi je n'ai que mon argent et mon nom, et ce nom est l'un des plus détesté du monde magique. Je n'ai même plus mon manoir et je compte vivre dans une chambre au chaudron baveur. Alors voilà je pensais à mon avenir, à ce que je vais devenir, maintenant que je suis seul.

Sans s'en rendre compte, ils avaient tout deux pris la direction du lac. Sans attendre la jeune fille à ses cotés il pressa un peu le pas et alla s'asseoir prés de l'eau. Elle, restait un peu en retrait encore abasourdi par la confidence de Malfoy, et par le compliment caché que celle-ci révélait. Elle prit place à coté du jeune homme, regardant l'horizon comme il le faisait à l'instant même.

- Mon avenir n'est pas tracé, toute ma vie je n'ai eu que les livres et mon intelligence comme tu dis. Pour ce qui est de la famille, je n'en ai plus j'ai effacé la mémoire de mes parents avant la guerre pour leur éviter le pire. Aucun endroit où habiter à part ici le temps que je trouve assez d'argent pour me loger. Je n'ai eu qu'un petit ami qui vient de me larguer, je ne sais pas plaire aux autres, je ne sais pas ce que je veux faire plus tard. En fait je ne sais rien et j'ai peur, parce que moi aussi à partir de maintenant je suis seule.

- Weasmoche vient de te larguer ?

- Oui, même si je comptais le faire dans pas longtemps, lui a pris les devant en embrassant une autre devant mes yeux, c'était super. Mon moment préférer est quand la carafe m'a échappé des mains et a été atterrir sur mon cher ex petit ami, le mouillant complètement.

- J'aurai bien aimé voir ça.

Elle rigola doucement, ce qui fit s'évader une douce mélodie au bord de ce lac si sinistre à son apparence. Lui, sourit gentiment tournant la tête pour mieux la voir.

- C'est pour ça que tu pleurais ? Parce que tu n'as plus de copain ?

- Non, je pleurais de ma solitude.

- Je vois ce que c'est..

- Je voudrais juste trouver quelqu'un qui brise cette solitude, un petit ami serait parfait.

- Tu viens à peine de te faire larguer et tu demande déjà un autre copain ?

- Je te l'ai dis, je voulais déjà le larguer avant.

- Ah oui exact. Et bien personnellement, ça doit faire un mois que je n'ai eu aucun rapport avec une fille, l'horreur.

- Le grand Draco Malfoy ? Tu m'épates !

- Je me passerai de ton ironie Granger.

Il rigola et elle en fit de même. Draco d'allongea avec les bras derrière sa tête, regardant les étoiles. Elle, fixait toujours l'horizon.

- Tu n'as jamais pensé à te poser ? Avec une fille je veux dire.

- Ça t'intéresse Granger ?

- Très drôle.

- Je n'ai jamais eu le choix, je suis le garçon qui n'a _jamais _eu le choix. Un jour je sais que je me poserai, mais je voudrais que se soit quelqu'un que j'aime vraiment, pas une sang-pur qui acceptera de m'épouser seulement pour mon argent. Juste aimer et être aimé en retour, tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

- Je vois exactement ce que tu veux dire. Sauf pour l'argent évidement. Mais je suis sur que tu trouveras quelqu'un, t'es plutôt beau gosse et je suis sur qu'en faisant des efforts tu peux être sympathique.

- Merci pour le compliment, mais je suis sympathique, j'ai juste pas trouvé la personne avec qui l'être.

- Tu as cherché au moins ?

- J'ai pas eu le temps, mais j'aimerais, vraiment, trouvé cette personne.

Elle s'allongea à ses cotés mais en se tournant vers lui, ce qui lui fit tourner la tête vers elle, il se fixait gentiment, il esquissa un sourire pour enfin demander :

- Tu l'aimais Weasley ?

- Au début oui, mais plus ça avançait moins c'était sincère. T'es déjà tomber amoureux ?

- Non, et pour tout dire je sais même pas ce que c'est, l'amour.

Il s'appuya sur son coude pour pouvoir la regardé plus amplement, on pouvait voir le reflet des étoiles dans ses yeux, juste ce qu'il fallait pour lui faire doucement tourner la tête.

- L'amour c'est à la fois simple et compliqué. C'est quand tu regardes une personne, et que ce n'est plus la gravité ou la magie qui te maintient sur Terre, c'est cet amour, ce lien fort qui vous uni qui empêche de sombrer. C'est quand tu ne supportes pas d'être loin de la personne que tu aimes...

Il s'était approcher d'elle, assez pour qu'elle puisse sentir souffle, mais elle ne s'arrêta pas pour autant.

- Que quand tu la vois, ton coeur se met à jouer une mélodie conçu spécialement pour elle, et quand tu es amoureux tu ne vis pas que pour toi même tu vis aussi pour cette personne.

Elle avait dis cela sans le lâcher des yeux, pouvant les voit d'adoucir de plus en plus, Draco Malfoy _est _beau. Sans s'arrêter sur les paroles de la jeune fille, il s'approcha encore un peu plus, pour lui demander :

- Et un coup de foudre c'est quoi ?

- Une bouée de sauvetage.

- Et toi _Hermione_, en possèdes-tu une ?

- Je ne demande qu'à l'attraper.

Elle s'avança vers lui, lui fit une bise sur la joue et se leva doucement.

- Juste l'attraper _Draco_.

Elle partit sans un regard, le laissant seule sur ses réflexions Sur l'amour. Draco Malfoy était vivant, son coeur battait. Il baissa les yeux pour découvrir une gourmette en argent avec écrit en italique "_Hermione". _Il l'a prit et sans réfléchir il l'a mit à son poignet pour ressentir encore un peu cette chaleur qui l'avait envahie quelque instant plus tôt.

_Je t'attraperai Hermione..._

**_2 semaines plus tard,_**

Ils ne s'étaient pas revu, la Griffondor cherchait toujours un appartement, sachant qu'elle ne pourrait pas occupé Poudlard plus longtemps. Quand au Serpentard lui, emménageait, un appartement simple dans le Londres... Moldu. Tout avait changé, tout devait changé, il s'était débarassé de ces convictions instauré par son père dans son esprit et avait choisis lui même de tout chambouler. Hermione était assise au bord d'un café dans Londres lisant le journal moldu en sirotant son soda.

- Hello... , murmura Draco à son oreille.

- Malfoy ?! Tu m'as fais peur !

- Ah c'est plus Draco maintenant ? , il rigola gentiment en prenant place sur la chaise en face d'elle.

- Bon.. _Draco _que fais-tu là, dans le Londres moldu ?

- J'habite dans le Londres moldu.

- P..Pa..PARDON ?

- Tu as très bien entendu, j'voulais du changement.

- Et quel changement..

- Au fait j'ai ta chaine.

- Ohhh c'est toi qui l'a ?

- Oui tu l'avais oublié l'autre soir..

- Oh merci merci merci !

Elle sourit au fait qu'il sorti la chaine non pas de sa poche mais qu'il la défit de son poignée, et elle était sure qu'il l'avait gardé à son poignet depuis ces deux semaines. Elle se l'attacha autour du cou, et un silence un peu gênant qui s'installa, ce fut Draco qui le coupa.

- Et toi, toujours à Poudlard ?

- Je cherche un appart là j'veux pas rester plus longtemps là bas, ils font les rénovations et trop de souvenirs.

- Mmm..

- Du coup tu habites où exactement dans Londres ?

- Tu veux venir me violer dans la nuit c'est ça ?

- Tout à fait !

- Ah bah dans ce cas ! Tu tournes là bas dans la rue et c'est le numéro 3 !

- Pervers ! , elle rigole et il fit de même.

Le ciel s'était recouvert de nuages noirs, et il se mit à pleuvoir une grosse averse. Drago et Hermione d'abord surpris se mirent à rire puis Drago prit sans réfléchir la main de Hermione, l'emmena sous un petit porche où il durent se coller un minimum pour que les deux soit à l'abri. Ils rigolaient toujours sans pour autant se lacher la main.

- Draco.. Je crois que tu devrais changer de chemise !

- Et toi de t-shirt on voit à travers je te signale !

- Bah regarde pas là !

- Tu veux que je regarde où aussi ? C'est plutôt perturbant.

- On t'as jamais appris à regarder une femme dans les yeux ?

- Si je regarde tes yeux je vais me perdre.

Ils se regardèrent alors, plus rien autour n'existait, il n'y avait qu'eux. Chacun sentant le souffle de l'autre, chacun s'accrochant à leur mains jointes pour ne pas perdre le sens de la réalité. La pluie continuait de tomber en averse, mais rien, rien n'existait. Draco se pencha doucement vers elle, posa d'abord son front sur le sien, elle ferma les yeux pour profiter de ce contact._ La pluie, leur souffle, leur mains_. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, son coeur s'emballa quand elle croisa les iris devenue bleu du Serpentard. Elle s'approcha doucement de ses lèvres qui étaient légèrement entrouvertes puis posa les siennes délicatement pour voir sa réaction. Il ne se fit pas prier pour approfondir un peu plus ce baiser, il l'embrassa comme il n'avait jamais embrassé auparavant. Son coeur battait d'amour, ses gestes parlaient pour lui. Il était amoureux et c'était réciproque.

- Drago..

- Mmm..

- Qu'est ce qu'on fait là ?

Il arrêta de l'embrasser la regarda dans les yeux et osa dire le fin fond de ses pensées.

- On fait en sorte que la solitude n'existe plus, on défie la gravité, et on s'accroche. On existe à deux, et on prend l'autre comme bouée de sauvetage, parce que pour moi, c'est ce que tu es, tu es mon coup de foudre qui m'empêche de sombrer. C'est plutôt simple en fait, _l'amour_, en tout cas en ce moment, c'est seulement 3 trois petits mots.. Mais tu sais si tu ressens pas le même chose..

- Draco.

- Je peux comprendre hein..

- Draco !

- Enfin du moins éssayer...

- DRACO !

- Oui ?

- Tais-toi et embrasse moi.

- A vos ordres majesté.

_Et finalement, ils se sont accroché l'un à l'autre, ayant trouvé un moyen de ne pas sombrer._


End file.
